Dr Wario-Saga 1
by Wario-Girl
Summary: A stranger from another world has been handpicked and placed in the Mushroom World in order to save the World. The Hero will be learning to control the awesome powers bestowed on her, and understanding the meaning of this Homicidal Curse. The greatest adventure of her life is about to begin. (Front Cover by I3by-Usagi)
1. Prelude

**Dr. Wario**

_Forces of Evil are gathering._

_The Mushroom World has been sheltered, protected by the Hero Mario. But now, a dangerous curse broke out, killing the innocent and destroying them. And Mario can't do anything about it._

_A stranger from another world has been handpicked and placed in the Mushroom World in order to save the World. The Hero will be learning to control the awesome powers bestowed on her, and understanding the meaning of this Homicidal Curse._

_The greatest adventure of her life is about to begin._

**Prelude**

Something jarred me awake.

I realized that my body was burning from the inside out; a fever engulfed me and had transported me into a dizzying world of brilliant reds, hot purples and blazing yellows. While my eyes tried to focus against the bright whiteness of the ceiling, drifting in and out of the wild, surrealistic carnival of colours, the strong, pungent smell of antiseptic stung the insides of my nose violently, making my eyes water.

I emitted a tired groan, rubbing the heels of my palms against my sore eyes again, trying to wake myself up as quickly as possible. As the grogginess of sleep left me, my head looked left and right to observe the room I was in. I had no recollection of what has happened.

I noticed that I was in a bright, white clean bed, inside a small room. A typical room in hospitals…hospitals…

I frowned. I have always hated hospitals; the hospital world was nothing but grim whiteness, chilly, uneasy silence, medication, illness and even death. Almost an alienated prison for those who couldn't take care of themselves.

I have to get out of here. I don't like this place at all! Where are my friends? Where are my family? The big question was how the fuck did I get here…and why?

I threw the thin sheets off me and threw myself up into a sitting position, only to be rewarded with the sickening powerful clamp of pressure in my head, like a hood. The headache crackled on my skull, and I was so hot. My mouth was so dry; it felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. I snarled lowly to myself, getting frustrated. I learnt my lesson and sat on the edge of the bed, glaring at the white, boring wall. I looked to see a wide window, fitted with beautifully-patterned curtains and a small flower plant pot sat on the sill in the glorious sunshine. It soothed me a little, and as the headache dimmed very slowly, I tried to control my actions and think, trying to remember what has happened.

But nothing came. No memories whatsoever. Silly, I knew my name; I knew my timetables and a few other things. I don't have amnesia, I knew that well. Or maybe I have forgotten. Everything was so fuzzy now, with my brain on fire. How could I be sure of anything?

So what was going on?

Hot…damn, I felt so fucking hot…just burning! As if I was lying on the beach in the middle of July with a cruel sun mercilessly beating its heat down upon my flesh. I needed water, fast.

I forced myself to get up and stumbled towards the door opposite my bed. My feet had no shoes or socks, and my attire was the typical white hospital clothing.

I reached for the door handle to only collapse against it, but I didn't give up. I growled angrily. This was pissing me off. I snatched the door handle while my mind played tricks on me and spun the world around constantly as if I had been spinning in my computer chair for hours. I threw the door open to see a clear hallway. Panting, I stumbled out of the room and hurried my way out. There was no one in the hospital, and that's what scared me the most.

But then, as if reading my thoughts, I heard a voice.

"Oh my! Wait!"

"Crap…" I uttered angrily, and began to try to run, but the hotness that took over my body made it so difficult to control, I felt my legs betray me and I collapsed onto the floor. I heard approaching footsteps behind me, clicks of high-heeled shoes. I struggled to get up and by the time I stood straight, a young women was already holding my body for support. I turned to her angrily.

She was a young and pretty person, about my shoulder-height, with long flowing blond hair. She wore a simple pink dress, and a pink nurse's hat to add. She had the biggest blue eyes and the sweetest voice. She was a typical nurse, but it took me a few moments to realize who it was.

"P-Peach?"

"Yes?"

I stuttered, suddenly unsure what to say. She responded! It was Princess Peach! Why on earth was she here?

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you back to your room. The doctor will return shortly." She placed a petit hand over my forehead and her pretty eyes widened. "Oh my, you're burning up."

Before I could retaliate, she had already grabbed my hand and took my back in my room. Peach was a lovely lady, and so I didn't snatch my hand away. That would be rude. Besides, I kinda trust her. The first person who I see is a princess from a game. Heh, how strange, but it was real alright…

Peach was kind and helpful, the two things I needed the most…besides an answer to my question.

"What happened? Where am I?" I finally asked. Peach turned around and looked at me, and smiled softly.

"You're in one of the Mushroom Kingdom's best hospitals." Her voice was soothing, but it didn't take the burning away.

She opened the door to the room I escaped not so long ago and asked me to return to my bed. I obeyed. I lay over the sheets and watched as she walked to the window, opening the windows widely. A pleasant cool breeze swept through the room. I could feel my heart calming down. She began to tidy my room, from fluffing my pillow to readjusting the flower pot to which I finally noticed was a Piranha Plant. I smiled. How I adored those little plants.

"Do you want to see your pet?"

Peach's voice interrupted my musing, and I looked up to realize she saw me staring at the Piranha Plant. Did she mean…

"The Piranha Plant?"

"Of course the Piranha Plant," Peach giggled happily. "We took him along for you just as soon as you were admitted to this hospital. He seemed to be the only thing that made you smile,"

I paused, sitting up from the bed and walked towards the plant. I stared at it. I knew these things' bites could kill, but Peach exclaimed that it was my pet. Slowly, the Piranha Plant looked up, its eyeless face staring back at me. I stopped, wondering if I should pet it. I raised my hand towards it, holding my breath. I could feel Peach fixing my bed behind me, not watching, and gradually I placed my hand on its smooth head. I waited for it to bite…

…and it didn't. In fact, to my amazement, it lips curved into a smile, and it nuzzled its head against the palm of my hand, purring gently. It touched my heart.

I exhaled deeply.

"Hey little fella," I whispered, rubbing my index finger under its head and it tilted its head back, purring happily. "Aww…that's a good boy," I smiled so much my face began to hurt. I stroked its round, smooth head a few more times, and noticed that it would never bite me. "My little Petry…"

Whoa…how did I remember its name?

Then, I heard Peach giggle.

"That's better. It is always a pleasure to see a patient smile, especially you," She said. I leaned down and kissed the top of its head, making it purr louder and happily before I faced Peach. "Did you have a good night?"

"I…I don't know, but I can tell you, I had one hell of a headache when I woke up,"

"Poor you," Peach said sympathetically. "You've never really been sick, have you? I can tell. You're not used to lying around with people fussing over you,"

I shook my head. It was always so hard returning to awful reality, waking up hearing the sounds of daytime's typical routine. Now, I was in a hospital, where I will hear the constant rattle of food carts, the muted thuds of rubbed-soled shoes or sharp clicks of high-heels, the squeaking of wheelchairs and occasionally hearing someone in pain crying out for relief. And there was, always, that pungent, antiseptic smell of the hospital.

"I don't like hospitals," I replied lowly. Peach bowed her head.

"I understand. Hospitals can sometimes be a scary place, depending who is in charge, of course. But I can assure you, you are safe here with us. Your nightmare is over,"

"Nightmare?"

Our conversation was interrupted when we heard knocking. Peach and I looked at the door.

"You return to your bed, sweetie, I'll answer the door,"

I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Peach was right. I was never used to having people fussing around with me. It was in my nature. To stick out, to be outside the box. I have walked through hell's gates, and returned on several occasions as much as I tried to decline. But I always walked out stronger and smiling. A pathetic little illness such as this can't bring me down.

How funny. My mother was always too proud. Declining help from others. It was until recently I accepted that fact that I, myself, was too proud. I can take care of myself…

Peach opened the door and I saw a small man. I almost instantly thought he was a dwarf, but to see those friendly blue eyes, bright smile and famous black mustache, how could I not know who he was.

Mario walked towards me, wearing his bright white doctor's attire, with a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard hugged against his chest. On his head was a doctor's head-mirror, reflecting the glorious sun. He beamed his smile and I smiled back automatically. Peach closed the door.

"Ah, that's-a better. It's about time you smiled," He chuckled. I nodded. God, it felt as if I haven't smiled in years!

"Dr. Mario, I must ask you: What is going on? Why am I here?" I noticed that Peach avoided my question, but perhaps it was against her duty to tell me such information.

Dr. Mario blinked, as if I was crazy.

"You do not remember?"

I shook my head.

He frowned for a moment, and began to check through his clipboard.

"So, you're name is-a Wario-Girl, correct?"

I stared at him, and my jaw suddenly tightened, my voice turned sharp automatically.

"Yes. Now I'll ask you again, what has happened?"

"You are in the Mushroom-"

"_Why_?" I yelled, my frustration getting full control of me. I stood up and towered over Dr. Mario. Peach gave a small startled cry, horror washed across her face, but Dr. Mario gave me a straight face. His lack of reaction angered me even more. I wasn't kidding around.

For a time, nothing was said. The heaviness of my yell settled on us like a tank, and I felt the air around us go dark.

"I will give you the full details of it tomorrow, Wario-Girl. Right now, you are not in the right state of mind." My eye muscles tightened. And then he looked at me levelly. "All I can-a say is that, according to your husband, you were-a screaming in your sleep and your temperature was-a going high,"

I made a face of disgust.

"So you don't know?" For some reason, the whole 'husband' thing flew over my head until later on that night. I don't have a husband…

Dr. Mario suddenly beamed an optimistic smile, the dark shadows passed.

"But do not worry, Dr. Mario is-a here!"

Peach cheered and clapped her hands. I stared at her and back at Dr. Mario. What the fuck just happened then? Suddenly, everything was so happy-dappy?!

Well, that was Mario…forever optimistic…

Dr. Mario told me to return to my bed and took my temperature, along with a blood test. I frowned to myself. It seemed that no one was in a sharing mood. I asked everyone the question, and yet no real answer. I mean, it is _my_ temperature, not _theirs_! But everyone avoids the question, as if telling me would get them sent to prison or something.

After recording the results, Dr. Mario and Peach flashed another cheesy smile at me, as if they have been rehearsing their smiles all nights. I felt bitter, and didn't smile back.

"It is-a time for you to rest, Wario-Girl," Strange how they even _know_ that name of mine…

"Have a good rest, sweetie," Peach said sweetly, before Dr. Mario and Peach left the room, gently closing the door behind them, and then I was alone in the room again. Well, except for Petry.

"Damn…" I whispered to myself nastily. "They're hiding something from me, and I wanna know why!"

I walked towards the window and glared at the happy universe I was in. I didn't understand why I was here, but at the same time, I didn't care at the moment. I had a lot more important things on my mind. My hands were shaking violently. I felt so tired. And I was so angry. But why…?

Petry looked at me suddenly and I faced him. He seemed to have felt my anger, as he stared at me, somehow concerned. I smiled lightly and stroked the top of his head again with my fingers delicately. His purring calmed me down.

"Why…"

I sighed and kissed Petry again, my consciousness telling me to return to bed. I struggled my way and collapsed onto the bed, suddenly falling into a restless sleep before my body hit the bed…


	2. Chapter 1: Madness Returns

**Chapter 1:**

**Madness Returns**

I opened my eyes again, expecting to see the forever-optimistic world…but…

My fevered eyes swept around the high-ceilinged, rectangular room. The walls, road-mapped here and there with small cracks, were a dingy white, the window tall and narrow, boarded up with thick planks of wood, shielding the outside world from me. The floor had worn black and white tile squares, and there was countless of spidery veins in the yellowed ceiling tile overhead. I knew it was at night, as the hospital was suddenly drowned into a deathly silence, the grim little room was illuminated only by the washed-out blue moonlight that seeped through the thin cracks of the wooden planks on the window.

Shit!

This is my room alright, but it has changed drastically!

My heart began to pound so hard and violently I was panting as if I had been running, my blood rushing from warm to hot. The hot feverish feeling was gone. I wasn't hot anymore. In fact, I was icy-cold, my fingers, nose and ears freezing.

I felt so lonely and isolated, and I wanted nothing more than to be free.

Hurriedly, I slipped out of the bed and then I stood up.

Cold waves ran down my body, but I ignored it and took one step.

Cautiously, I put a foot forward, straining my ears for any sounds. I hate to admit this, but I was terrified. Dark hospitals…I just don't…

I stood still, and then took another step. Another step, and then another, and soon I was at the door.

Peering out, I felt my body tense up to see how deserted the dark hallway was. Silent and empty. No nurses, no visitors, no orderlies, no patients. I had the entire hall all to myself, but why did that feel even worse?

No lights were on. Only the small fragments of moonlight were my only source of haven.

I felt so pathetic. So scared, it felt like I was a toddler again, taking its first steps. My legs threatening to cave in at any moment. But I was far too eager to be free from here, and moved slowly and carefully out into the long, wide hall.

Sweat began to roll down my back and forehead. My muscles clenched so tightly, it was almost unbearable to move.

"What are you doing here?" A deep, horsey voice called out of nowhere.

I jumped, startled and slammed myself into the nearest wall. I shuddered violently and faced the source of the voice, only to see a man. He wore the typical doctor's outfit, with the same head-mirror and attire as Dr. Mario wore. But…he was a very large man, nearly as tall as me, with a broad face and a crazy, wild moustache. Painted faintly on his once-white attire appeared to be blood…Oh god…

"Wario?" I whimpered. He was smiling, almost happily, ignoring the fact that I was petrified. He wiggled a chubby finger at me.

"You shouldn't be at this floor," He uttered, and looked at me, something dangerous tinted his voice. "You should be on the sixth floor,"

"Sixth floor?"

He didn't answer my question. Instead, he snatched my wrist and pulled me hard to follow him. I gave a cry of shock, trying to pull away from him. But I almost forgot that this man had such power. I tried hard to brake, practically burning my naked heels against the cold, tiled flooring, but even that didn't work. Wario grumbled to himself and suddenly yanked his arm, throwing me violently across the hallway. I skidded onto my face and hissed in fury. But he ignored my anger, and in the next second, hot, clammy hands reached out and grabbed my ankles, dragging me along the hallway. I screamed, sensing something too chilling to acknowledge. I clawed at the tiled flooring, slapping my palms onto the floor, trying so hard to retaliate, but Wario was far too powerful for me. Wario eventually got irritated; he stopped walking, grabbed my sides and lifted me up over his shoulder as if I weighted nothing. I screamed even more, trying to pry myself away from his grip. But he did nothing, and kept walking.

"Stop it!" I cried out, feeling Wario's grip around my legs painfully becoming tighter and harder. I was far too busy to keep track where we were going. By the time we reached my supposing floor, Wario placed me down, but didn't let me go. I was forced to look at him.

"You seem scared," Wario said gently, but I didn't like the way he phrased it. "Perhaps a visitor should make you happy, Wario-Girl." How did he know that name?! "After all, you like him," Wario emitted a hideous chuckle, and that only made it worse. He pulled me along a short narrow hallway, and four doors were only visible against one side of the wall. My blood went cold in horror to see a sign:

**ASSYLUM **

**FLOOR 6**

"_No_!" I shrieked in anguish, attempting to run away, but Wario was surprisingly fast, and took a cluster of my hair and threw me down. The pain ripped at my skull, and I was forced to obey his tugs. He snatched my collar with his large hands, practically strangling me. Angry. He felt angry, that grip on my collar, squeezing the fabric painfully. I choked, and felt my entire cold-numbed body flying, and I crashed into the dark, small interior of the room.

I landed in a sea of plastic cushions. They made a squashing sound when I smacked into them on my side and sank slightly into them. Unhurt, but dazed, I lay there for a second or two. I looked up to see that I was shoved in a shockingly tight room, a small box room, about the same size as a cubicle. The walls and floors were almost firm, but softer than concrete. The padded walls and floors, to my horror, were painted with dark red paint.

No.

Blood.

Wario howled a cruel laugh, which echoed around us. My heart was pounding so with terror, I could feel my ribs shaking. I would have charged out of the small room, if I had the time. Before I could clear my head enough to pull myself upright, there was an ominous creaking sound before me. I scrambled off the padded flooring. "Fuck!" I yelled.

The door slammed shut, erasing the last little bit of air and light.

"No!" I screamed again desperately, bashing my body against the door. I banged my fists against it multiple times, constantly screaming. I heard Wario's fat, stubby legs walking away from me, ignoring my cries and soon, there was only me screaming.

I lay against the padded walls, staring blankly at the door before me. I could still taste the blood inside my mouth from my recent injuries. It has been an hour since Wario threw me inside this asylum. The small, suffocating room had a thin dense smell of iron. Blood. My white hospital attire drenched in cold sweat, making me shiver. The room was so small and cold.

I tried to compose to myself. Trying to understand what was happening. The hospital now looks deserted, neglected, only decorated with blood of the innocent.

What ever happened to Dr. Mario and Peach? Petry was gone. No signs of anything 'happy'…

Then I saw Dr. Wario…in the same outfit as Dr. Mario. And he had blood on his tie and shirt. I recalled Dr. Mario and Peach calling me Wario-Girl. That was a name only me and my friends know…so how the fuck was this even possible?

Then, my mind began to fester on impossible questions. How did I get here? What was going on? Why was I involved?

Either I can find someone with the answers, or die trying. But right now, I was stuck in a cubical, locked forever for all I know. What was Dr. Wario planning to do? Stave me to death?

I heard no voices from the companion cubicles that surrounded me. I was alone, for all I know…

…I sat up against the wall, my legs drawn to my chest, and I rested my head on my folded arms on top of my knees, closing my eyes. I was far too scared to sleep the hours away. My brain was so confused, so angry by the constant motorway of questions that I couldn't even think about rest. My flesh cold, my clothes wet, my head aching. I felt as if I was going crazy…

Was Dr. Mario all a lie?

Then there was a sound. My head slowly lifted up from my arms, listening to the sound that was growing louder. My heart began to panic, debating whether I was going to be free. I stared at the door, waiting for it to move, listening to the noise.

Footsteps. Long, slow, deliberate footsteps, grew louder and louder, chillingly slow, and soon, I heard someone standing before my door.

Silence. Nothing.

For a time, I thought I had gone crazy. The tension grew more and more, my heart-beats banging and throbbing inside my skull.

And then the door flew open. My heart stopped.

Silhouetted against the small fragment of light, was a frighteningly tall, crooked figure, looming over me, almost crowding the entire doorway. A figure, taller than me, stared at me. A mask of shadows cast across his face, but it did little to hide the blood that rolled down his sharp chin and the horrifying menace that bled from it. The tall figure had the skinniest limbs I could never imagine, but I recognised those dark overalls.

And those overalls were painted in fresh blood. My eyes locked onto his frightening crazy gaze, unable to move, like a small prey cornered by its predator, I somehow saw what he was gripping onto…

Something big and dangerous, its dull blood-soaked metal glistening in the small moonlight.

A chainsaw.

My entire body grew numb horrifyingly fast.

My scream didn't come out, unable to get past the barrier of shock and horror, stuck inside my throat, choking me.

The psychopath's eyes fixed cruelly onto me, silently telling me that I'm his next victim.

My 'visitor'…

He was _Waluigi!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Doctor Will See You Now…

**Chapter 2:**

**The Doctor Will See You Now…**

I froze in place against the padded wall, white-faced, at Waluigi.

For a time there was silence, punctuated only by Waluigi's steps as he walked closer towards me.

I couldn't scream. There was no time. Before I could even emit a sound past my numbed lips, the terrible chainsaw roared at me, shrieking at all sides of my ears. I stared at Waluigi, his eyes mad with power and hellish thoughts, my heart pounding so hard.

And Waluigi smirked, a smirk so cold and began to move slowly towards me, a look of cold purpose on his blood-soaked creepy face. He was panting heavily, and his face split into an almost jagged grin, and soon, a deep, wild homicidal laugh escaped past his gritted, bloodied teeth.

I caught in a sinking moment of realization, and suddenly I knew what was happening.

"NYEH!" He yelled as he threw his arms back, wielding the chainsaw crazily, and threw it down towards me. I screamed finally, my eyes searching for the chainsaw's next move.

The chainsaw dived downwards, and I gasped an amazed oath under my breath to see the chainsaw skimming past my right leg, and the chainsaw groaned a horrible shriek as its bloody blades slashed at the cushioned flooring. "NYEH!" Waluigi growled again, snatching the chainsaw from the floor.

I only had a moment to blink in surprise before Waluigi attempted another swing, and it howled past the top of my head, faster than I had expected. I cried out, throwing myself aside and rolling as it crashed into the cushioned wall where I have been a few seconds before, making another terrible screeching sound. I had barely gained my feet before another swing was coming my way with a force that could pulverize human bones. I flung myself forward, passing between Waluigi's lanky legs quickly, forcing myself to crawl my way past him just to stay out of his way. He snarled, and I could feel Waluigi swinging again, the chainsaw's howl growing louder terribly quick. I forced my body against the wall inside the narrow corridor, scampering onto my hands and knees and finally ran for my fucking life.

I swung myself around the doorway of the Asylum and hurried into the empty halls of the hospital. And Waluigi didn't lag.

Behind me, I could hear Waluigi's flat lean shoes smacking onto the tiled-flooring hard as he chased after me, the chainsaw tightly within his grasps. I attempted to lose him, and tried hard to throw or close whatever I had in my way. Slamming metal doors…he only kicked them open again. Knocking over a small table of medicine…he would jump over them effortlessly as if they were hurdles.

It was then, to my surprise, I heard him bellow in frustration and he threw the chainsaw aside, dropping weight and remained chasing after me. I was grateful that the chainsaw was not involved anymore, but something tells me I shouldn't even allow Waluigi to touch me.

Again, again; narrow corridors and doorways, endless running down the hallway, sooner or later, I was going to make a mistake, and that would be the end of everything.

I could feel Waluigi right behind me now, and my legs slowing down. I even saw a fragment of Waluigi's bloody gloved-hand reaching out for me, and I pulled my hair away from his grasp. I have learnt my mistake with Wario.

Then it happened.

Waluigi's battle-cry escaped past his lips, turning into a yell as he tackled, his body clashed against mine, smashing into each other with a force that levelled the hallway around us.

I gave out a startled cry, hearing his yell so close to my cold ears, his long arms coiling themselves tightly around me, his head pressed hard against the side of my ribs, and I fell.

We skidded across the flooring, suddenly in a tangled heap of arms and legs. I screamed, frightened, rolling and trying hard to pull myself away from him, but his legs locked with mine, and his hands reached out, grabbing my hair and arms, pulling me down into an impossible escape lock. I struggled hard until I got too tired, and couldn't fight against him anymore. His heavy, hot breathing scorched my freezing neck, his panting scaring me, almost sounding perverting. His body close to mine, I wondered if I would ever be able to escape this human lock of knotted legs and arms. I could feel his heart beating from under his ribs hard and fast. That scared me…

He pressed his head against mine, his lips close to my ear, so close…so very, very close…

"You are a tricky one…but Waluigi wins…" He uttered.

It was then, from the tangled mess we were in, I saw Wario walking towards us in the dark corridor, smirking madly, blood now drenching his clothes. I shook violently, struggling to escape, but Waluigi didn't weaken. He only laughed, that wicked, threatening laugh…

I could still hear the chainsaw idling in the distance…

"Hey stupid, since I'm busy, I'll let you do this."

"Wah, really?"

The voices came from the small glass room, but I knew who they belonged to. I was strapped against some sort of rack, my wrists and ankles restrained from any movement. A spotlight burned cruelly against my face, blinding me. The smell of iron and strong damp was dense in the air. I didn't really want to know where I was.

But I knew one thing for sure.

_They_ were still here.

I heard the door from the small office opening, and I slowly turned my aching head to face them. Wario left the office first; his fat arms folded behind his back and closed the door behind him. I watched him walk away and leaving the room. He didn't even glance at me. Did he assume I was dead? Or unconscious?

I held my breath, slowly pulling my arms up and began to struggle as gently as I could, so no one could hear me. But the straps that held me down were metal binds, and my heart sank to feel that I had no way of escaping.

I felt someone standing beside me, and I turned my face, only to get startled by Waluigi staring back at me, standing slender and tall, smiling almost lovingly in a sick way. One of those smiles that shone his pleasurable thoughts out, when only they were nothing but cruelty. He was dressed in doctor's attire now, the white coat with a red tie tucked in, the head-mirror glistening the burning light at me. But his attire was smudged and stained with blood stains, splatters of blood caked parts of his uniform, the blood of his victims. As he observed me, bending his head down to me, a mask of shadows crawled on his face, to the point where I could only see his smile. His head blocked my only source of light, and I trembled to feel his breathe on my face.

"Just relax now," He whispered, ever so gently it frightened me. He chuckled lowly. "Waluigi is going to be doing some…'experimenting'…"

From the darkest corner of the operation room, a trolley of operation equipment suddenly rolled towards us, as if someone pushed it to Waluigi. It alarmed me, but Waluigi seemed to have expected it as he turned around to stop it, his eyes locked onto me, eyeing me up and down.

Thank god the chainsaw was nowhere to be seen, but the moment my eyes flickered onto the equipment on the trolley, my heart began to flutter hard and sickeningly inside my ribs. The surgical equipment was a combination of small, sharp scalpels, long rusty needles and several fine blades, like kitchen knives. A crooked-looking blade caught Waluigi's attention as his lean, bloodied fingers hovered over the set of blades and finally picked one. He lifted it and placed the blade gently onto his neck, looking at me. "Hmm, what should I do…?" He uttered to himself thoughtfully.

'_Don't do anything!'_ I was mentally screaming. _'Just leave me alone!'_

It was then he snapped a glare at me, and something in his eyes told me much menace. I forced to look away, my entire body trembling. "Please look at me," Waluigi said calmly, grabbing my chin with his free hand and forcing me to look at him again. He smirked evilly. "I would love to see your face in pain," He bent down, resting his elbows onto the table I was strapped in, his body very close to mine and he placed the blade under my throat. I closed my eyes, bracing for the moment the blade dug in my flesh deeply…

…He didn't. He only laughed. "You're very scared," He replied, as if I needed to be reminded. I shot a glare at him, but I refused to speak. My scream or panicking is what he wanted. My body was very jumpy, so it was only natural to jolt at a cold blade or a glare, but I tried hard to look strong. He didn't like the glare I fired at him. I saw his face suddenly change from calm to rage. His hand clamped hard at my face, his fingers cruelly punching into my flesh and he kept my head in place. My eyes widened in terror as he leaned down, blocking my view of my body. His torso was holding my chest down hard. He grinned wildly at me, and I could only see his arm pulling back, the blade vanishing. My struggling began now. I had a hunch that he was going to stab the knife into my thigh or something. A chuckle was emitted in his throat, mocking me and I felt the cold blade touching my right thigh. Then the burning pain shot through my right leg as the blade sunk, piercing my flesh. I gave out a soft cry, trying hard not to scream, but even a small moan was enough for him. He closed his eyes, slicing the blade down very painfully slowly. I tried hard to hold down my screams of pain, but it was slowly escaping, becoming louder and louder. The pressure, the force of holding my scream down was beginning to hurt my head, cramping it almost. I heard Waluigi moan to himself gently, enjoying every moment of this.

Thankfully, the blade stopped. He placed it down beside my leg and finally pulled away. I glanced at my thigh, which was now bleeding from the freshly-opened cut. I bit my lower lip hard as he rubbed his hands. I could feel and hear the multiple crackling noises of his knuckles as he wrung his hands hard. He chuckled lowly again, his hands suddenly grabbing the hem of my shirt.

"N-No…" was all I could say, dreading the worst. His lean fingers began to unbutton the shirt, slowly, excruciatingly slowly. He stopped unbuttoning my shirt just under my breasts, and I exhaled lowly. He grabbed the bloody blade again, smearing more of my blood into it and lifted it to my exposed stomach, watching the blood roll and drip off the tip of the blade, pooling against my flesh. He watched it with overwhelming joy. I watched too, and caught a glance at him. He was smirking sexily, and stuck his tongue at me. A rush of heat waved through my body and I looked away, keeping my eyes fixed onto the office door behind him.

"Admit it…you are enjoying this…"

The sharp _clang_ of the bloody blade dropping to the floor echoed in the operation room. He laughed, a little more crazily now, placing a hard, cold rubber-gloved hand onto the blood pool on my stomach, and spread his fingers open, rubbing it up and down. I shivered violently, wondering how long this was going to take.

Waluigi leaned down, his terrifyingly lengthy tongue touching my flesh, delicately licking the small pool of blood. He stopped, and slowly looked at me. He seemed confused. I stared at him, also confused. He hummed gently to himself, forgetting his surgery game and leaned close to my face, looking at me again. Now he was thinking. I could see his eyebrows etching a frown on his face; I could really see him pondering about something. And it got me thinking too. He pushed my head to one side, looking away from him and I stiffened. I could feel his lips pressing against my neck, licking my flesh and he stopped. I could feel his strange moustache tickling my throat. He reached up and sniffed my hair also. Now I was utterly clueless.

When he pulled back, I looked at him, forcing my 'what's the matter' statement back in my throat. I was too scared to speak. He cocked a brow at me and finally looked into my eyes.

That was the moment I noticed something different.

For the first time, he looked normal. Civil. Almost helplessly human.

I felt safe…

"You're not from this world…" He slowly said in a hushed voice.

I stared back at him.

A loud crash interrupted our small moment of peace, and I looked up at the double set of doors before me, where the crash sounded. Waluigi also looked too, and we saw nothing. Silence.

Waluigi faced me again, and the face of insanity was back, unnerving my heart. He laughed threateningly again, leaning his head down close to my own, practically touching noses with each other. "You're fun to be with. It would be a shame if I lost you," He smirked cruelly.

"Waluigi!" A voice exclaimed in horror. Waluigi rolled his eyes in annoyance and stood up. Wario was at the door, looking awfully angry.

"What?"

"Come with me for a moment. It has appeared we have been invaded,"

"What do you mean? WarioWare Hospital is impossible to be infiltrated," Waluigi placed the blade down and walked towards Wario, his hand gently trailing down from my breast all down to my feet, as if it was going to be his last touch and he didn't want it to end so.

I watched as the two Wario brothers left the operation room and the double doors slammed closed. I stared after them.

Now what?

I lay on the table, thoughts running through my head. It was impossible to escape the table. I could feel the cold blood rolling down in ribbons on my stomach now, staining my open shirt red.

"Wario-Girl…"

I opened my eyes and flinched at the blinding light. Shit, I forgot I where I was. I glanced around to see that Wario and Waluigi have not returned. I frowned. Now I was mind-numbingly bored, but at least my heart was beating normally. I can breathe.

"Wario-Girl…"

"Huh?"

I looked around. I _knew_ I wasn't hallucinating! I heard a voice. Such a soft, beautiful voice. But where was it coming from?

"Dr. Wario and Waluigi will be returning shortly. Quickly, you must escape,"

I frowned to myself. How?

But, as if reading my thoughts, something happened. I heard four loud _snaps_ of metal, and glanced down to see, to my surprise, the metal binds that pinned me onto the table was now snapped opened, enabling me to escape. I slowly got off the table, waiting for my body to stop aching. The voice, that appeared to be floating around the room, spoke again.

"Go Wario-Girl, we will meet again. I promise you,"

"Who are you?"

A pause.

"A friend." Came a soft reply. "Quickly, you are needed in our world. You must escape…alive."

"But how?"

No reply. The voice was gone and the room suddenly felt cold. I stood there, almost too stunned to think. Great, now I was talking to random voices. Now I officially call myself crazy…but that voice sounded so gentle and kind. Was someone _really_ helping me?

I finally felt my body and soul ready. I snarled.

"I got to get out of here,"

I faced the double doors, bracing myself for the horrors that awaited me.


	4. Chapter 3: Echoes in the Dark

**Chapter 3:**

**Echoes in the Dark**

I decided to risk it. Maybe I had a chance.

As I approached the double doors, I placed both hands onto them, opening them slowly and I was in the wide hallway again, dimly lit up by overhead florescence lights. Some occasionally flickered. No sign of anyone.

I began to walk, quickly but as silently as I could, my mind wandering. I pondered, how was I supposed to escape? What floor was I on?

Perhaps a good start is to figure out what floor I was on, and make my way down to the bottom floor. As easy as it sounded, I knew I couldn't possibly escape so easily. But I had to try.

I heard a few noises from the distance behind me, which jarred me alive and I began to run. I didn't wish to lag. At the corner of the hallway, I saw a sign stating the floors. I hurried towards it and looked at it.

**OPERATION ROOM**

**FLOOR 3**

Makes sense. Just a few more floors down and I'll be free!

As I turned to face the staircase, I had noticed something that made my heart sink. The staircase had a black caged door over it. I had no way of accessing the staircase, unless I had the keys. I walked towards it, weaving my fingers through the holes and shook the gate hard. Nothing. I sighed deeply.

As I straightened up, there was a strange clicking noise above me, and suddenly, the entire hallway disappeared into a thick cloak of darkness.

I stood, frozen, in total, silent blackness.

Fuck!

My first clear thought was that there had been a power failure.

Beginning to tremble, I listened, not breathing. I heard nothing. Not a sound.

Great, stuck inside of a death-filled hospital in complete darkness. My heart beats seemed too loud now. I anxiously turned in the musty, pitch-black hallway and began to slowly take a few steps towards the closest room.

Then, in the distance, I heard footsteps. I bit my lower lip, almost too scared to move as I heard the footsteps come closer and closer. To my relief, I heard the person turning the entering the Operation Room I had escaped from, muttering to himself…

…oh wait. He sounded like-

Suddenly, someone cried out in rage. It was Waluigi, and his yell of frustration echoed through the entire hallway.

"She's gone! Impossible!"

My mind, stunned and shaken, reeled in an effort to think clearly. All it could managed was a shock, terrified, _must hide!_

The double doors slammed opened as Waluigi dived out, breathing angrily, looking left and right. From the small fragments of light of the tall windows before the Operation room, I could see him, and he was pissed off!

I staggered, silently backing away into a room and made my way inside without being spotted. I lightly closed the door, twisting the lock onto it and pushed my body onto it, pressing my ear against the door, straining to listen to Waluigi.

I heard him running down the hallway towards me, my blood growing cold in horror as I heard him approaching my way and I closed my eyes, silently praying. He was cursing under his breath and I heard keys clanging against metal. I soon realised that he had opened the metal gate by the staircase and hurried down the stairs. And he didn't close the gate behind him.

I waited, sweating in anxiety, listening to Waluigi's footsteps disappearing.

When nothing was heard, I pressed my forehead against the door and sighed in relief. For a time, I stayed hidden in the small room I was trapped in, and when I was ready again, I unlocked the door and glanced out to see the empty darkness hall again, the metal gates to the stairs were open. I clutched onto the door, and stopped to hear something fall. I froze, waiting, and then, rolling from the darkness before me was a small black thing. I watched it tap my toes and stopped.

A torch.

Eagerly, I picked it up and switched the light on. It only gave me a fragment of light, but it was clearly better than nothing. I scanned the light across the hallway to see no one. Where did that torch come from?

I didn't know, but clearly, my anonymous helper was watching me. I hurried down the narrow staircase, eagerly rushing to the bottom floor. I grabbed the door handle but it didn't budge.

"You're fucking kidding me..." I hissed through gritted teeth shaking the door harder and harder. The bastard door was locked! "Fucker," I growled, only to be greeted by a long, sharp needle stabbing through the door suddenly, merely inches away from my throat. I let out a scream by accident, and scampered away from the door. Was someone there listening to me?

I didn't want to know. Instead, I hurried up and left the tight, ugly staircase, swinging the second floor's door open and hurried into the empty hallway. I had forgotten how vulnerable I was, and so I stopped myself from running in case it caught someone's attention. I turned to see a door labelled 'WALUIGI'S OFFICE'.

I was burningly curiously of what was inside Waluigi's office. The door clicked by itself, and slowly opened, the door-hinges creaking in effort as it opened, practically inviting me in. I had noticed with mild curiosity that the light inside had a strange halo. My head pounded again. But there was the office, so inviting in spite of the ugliness of the grim little room.

I stared at it. This must be a trap. But as I peered inside, I smiled to see no one in. Then, without hesitation, I hurried in and closed the door. I switched the office light off, in case it caught anyone's attention.

I scanned my torch's light around the room, investigating the office, looking for any signs of keys. It was most strange. Dark-purple thorns bulged and writhed around the walls, like ivy growing. A heavy scent of dampness invaded the room. There was a desk and a chair, and next to it was a wardrobe.

Something caught my attention. On the desk was a file, and on the front, scribbled in almost horrific writing was:

**WARIO-GIRL**

I took the file and flicked the table-lamp on. I needed more light, but just enough to keep my hidden place undercover. I sat on the edge of the desk and opened the file. A document, along with a photo of me wearing a red beanie and overalls, was inside. Several sheets of paper were the first things I pulled out. They were all Doctor's Memos. What has that psychopath wrote about me?

'_**Doctor's Memo:**_

_The patient in room 205 is scheduled to undergo a trans-orbital lobotomy tomorrow._

_I've mandated that the following medication will not be used on the day of the procedure.'_

I blinked. I thought lobotomies were outdated. I skimmed through the other Memos to see them only to be a mixture of procedures and records, until I felt a small, thin sheet of paper between two Memos. I pulled it out slowly and stared at them, looking at the jagged writing. It looked angry…

'_she's not here she's not here_

_she's not here she's not here_

_she isn't real_

_i can't make her real_

_I WANT HER BACK'_

What did he meant by this? Did Waluigi mean me? Was this even Waluigi's doing?

For a time, I stared at it, and finally my arms dropped. Nothing was making sense, but perhaps it was best to make my way out rather than trying to look into the mind of a psychopath…

I shook my head, throwing the file carelessly across the room, but I kept held of the note. I wanted it…for some reason…

I faced the wardrobe and opened it. Hanging inside was an outfit that seemed to have enlightened me when I saw them. They were black overalls, with a red shirt and black boots. I glanced at my bloody, ripped hospital attire and smirked to myself.

I quickly got changed, throwing the hospital outfit onto the floor by his desk. My flesh responded with joy, and I felt momentarily well enough to smile. I felt better in clean clothes. A perfect fit too. A beanie was also included, branded with Wario's and Waluigi's emblems. I placed it on. This should keep the chills off me. I placed the note into my pocket, and heard a soft jingle. I paused, fishing my hand into my pockets again and pulled out a set of keys. A large silvery key, with a key-ring that had an image of my emblem. They must be something that I own.

Enough with the clothes shopping. I had to figure a way out before I get into trouble. I attached the touch onto the collar of my overalls, switching the lamp off on the desk and turned my torch on. But as I left the office, that was when things began to happen.

I opened the door and hear a strange creaking noise. I felt my muscles tighten to see a hospital bed slowly rolling past the door with no one holding it or on it. I watched it vanish, and my nerves began to jangle again. Step-by-step, I made my way out of the office and turned to expect to see someone.

I saw no one.

How fucked up…how could that hospital bed simply move by itself?

I felt my heart stop when something suddenly touched me. The same arms wrapping around my chest, hugging me hard into their chest, practically lifting my body up in the air. I gave out a cry, my legs kicking and I struggled.

Then I heard them laugh.

"Hello!" Waluigi's voice.

How the hell did this made sense? How was he inside the office?

"No!" I cried out again, struggling, kicking my legs everywhere. "Get off me!"

"I almost lost you," He replied calmly, ignoring my anger. He held me close and petted my head. Now I felt like a kitten in the grasps of a two-year old kid. "There, there, you're scared. Allow me to look after you,"

I had had enough!

My brain finally kicked it, and clenching my fists, I managed to jab my elbow into the pit of Waluigi's stomach. He yelled out in pain, forced to release me and I hurried away. I couldn't face him. I didn't want to. He roared in frustration, and I heard him giving chase again. My torch spotlighted fragments of the tight hallway. I had made turns to places I didn't even know, but I had to find a way to lose him.

My hands flailed at a door handle. That door was locked. I skidded on my heels to another door. This door was labelled '**Store Room'**. I rammed my shoulder into the door, surprised to see it opened easily. I rushed into the room and slammed the door closed, locking it instantly. I just managed to see Waluigi's foot before I locked myself into the room. Waluigi yelled, and began to kick the door hard, trying to cave it in. I pressed my body hard against it, trying hard not to allow Waluigi to win. Another kick, and another. All as hard and as angry as the last. The door shuddered violently.

"Go away…go away…" I hissed under my breath, praying quietly, tears of frustration squeezing their way out. I could almost feel the door breaking, as Waluigi kicked even more. "Go away…" I whispered.

Then, nothing.

I felt my eyes stinging, becoming dry. I was too scared to blink. From the other side of the door, I heard Waluigi, breathing heavily, making my spine shiver. He stayed there, breathing heavily. I waited for him to attempt another kick. But he didn't. Slowly, gradually, I heard him walk away. I listened to hear his footsteps vanish.

Then, I felt my knees go weak and I slumped down against the door, my forehead pressed against it, and shook violently.

And there I sat, trying to stop the hot frightened tears from coming; but nothing would hold them back. Alone, I sat on the cold, tiled flooring of the tight store room and cried bitterly. In a stroke, I was cut away from everything I knew, and thrown out into a world with no direction, no purpose, and no understanding of what awaited me.

I wished it all gone, as if wishing hard even could make it so. Most importantly, I wished someone, anyone, could explain to me what was my fucking purpose…but my only source of human beings in this horror were only interested in killing me.

It seemed like a long time I sat there, thinking the same things over and over again, letting my fear and rage seep reluctantly out of me, my tears washing the poison clean.

But one thing stuck in my mind, pricking at me like a pin. Waluigi. He claimed that I was not from this world. He _could_ have been lying, but…am I really an alien to this planet? No, it was impossible. Where else would I have come from? This planet is the only planet I know…but how did I even know everyone's names? Did I heard about them? Are they legends or villains of history? And why were they after me, a human with no recollection of _anything_?

I hung my head. I didn't understand any of it.

I was so deep in my sorrow when I became aware of a willowy figure standing in front of me.

"Please, don't cry,"


	5. Chapter 4: Luna

**Chapter 4:**

**Luna**

For a long while, I stared at the figure in front of me. Standing there was a young woman, dressed in a simple black cotton robe with red trimmings, tied at the neck with a wrought-silver clip. Her hair was brightest silver, almost white, and was worn down, allowing it to trail her back like a glistening waterfall. She was startlingly beautiful, slender and willowy, but her red, cat-like eyes held something alien. The tips of her toes were levitating slightly off the ground. Now I was sure she wasn't human.

She must have seen me tense up, because she emitted a gentle, innocent giggle.

"Don't be afraid. I'm your friend,"

"How can I be sure…?" I finally replied, my voice low.

"My name is Luna. You can trust me," The dark girl offered in a soft voice. I blinked. Her voice, it was the same voice as the voice in the Operation room, the voice that must have freed me, the voice that must have given the torch to me. Instantly I should be thanking her, but I was caught in too much confusion to begin thinking straight.

"What do you want?" was all I could say. She replied back, ever so gently.

"I want to help you. To escape. You're frightened, I know. Dr. Wario and Waluigi are looking for you,"

I had figured that out. But now I was certain she was helping me. This has to be my anonymous helper. I finally stood up from the ground, wiping my tears with the back of my hand and paused for a moment. I glanced at our feet and looked back into her hypnotic eyes.

"Luna…what has happened to the Mario Universe? Wasn't it supposed to be a bright and happy place?"

Her smile dropped sadly.

"It was supposed to be…but something happened a while ago. A curse broke out. When Midnight strikes, all dark and cruel awake. You, sadly, are stuck in the middle."

"Stuck?" I repeated. She nodded. "Then how can I escape?"

"You are in luck, actually." Luna smiled. "There is a blue pipe in the Asylum floor. If you find a way to get in, you'll be able to escape the hospital. The darkness, however, is something only you can stop,"

Asylum floor? I bit my lower lip. I cannot believe it. I have to return to the floor of hell to find a blue pipe that may be impossible to access. Not to mention this 'darkness'. If I even escape, does that mean Wario and Waluigi will forever follow me until I stop it somehow?

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

"You're scared…aren't you?" Luna observed gently, like a mother looking down at a child.

I opened my mouth to speak…but…he came.

An unearthly shrill of a chainsaw grew louder and louder, quickly, coming towards us. Oh shit! Waluigi has got his pet back. I felt my heart leapt to my throat. Luna gasped.

"Wario-Girl," Luna piped up. There it was again. How does everyone know my name? "When Waluigi opens the door, run past him."

"How?" I hissed back, horror running up inside me. Luna looked calm.

"I'll distract him," was all she said with a smirk, before the chainsaw's bloody blades bit through the door, throwing splitters of wood everywhere. The chainsaw destroyed the door-handle, dropping it on the floor and we heard Waluigi snicker to himself. I braced myself, my heart thudding hard.

Waluigi opened the door, and I only had a split-second to see his face until, quicker than an eye-blink, Luna dived past me, hissing and snarling at Waluigi. It seemed to have startled him, as he flailed his arms about, dropping his chainsaw onto the ground. Lightening speed, Luna was amazing in the moonlight. Taking Luna's word for it, I took this chance and ran past the commotion.

"Go!" I heard Luna cry out the moment I began to run. I got worried about Luna, but seeing someone diving in front of a person wielding a chainsaw, I admire her bravery. She was the type of girl I liked! I must thank her later when I see her again.

I hurried out; rushing up the stairs again, hearing Luna and Waluigi's fight fade away as I ran from them. By the time I reached the Asylum floor, the hospital was the deathly silence again. But I didn't feel any _safer_. I stood by the doorway that led the staircase to the hallway and listened.

Nothing. Silence. Not total silence though…no…I could faintly hear the sound of soft crying. It sounded too close to be in the Asylums themselves. I turned to look at the door that was nearly closed. From 'The Women's Locker' Room. The crying was coming from there. It sounded like a small girl crying.

I inched my way towards the crying noise. The door was slightly opened.

Slowly, carefully, I peered inside the room around the corner of the door frame.

In the far corner of the locker room was a little girl, her small form so close to the wall, she seemed to be almost a part of it.

My skin pinched at me. Why would a young girl be in a place like this?

My heart went on a rampage in my chest, thudding so violently I wouldn't be surprised to see it leap out and land on the floor at my feet. My hands, icy cold, shook as I grabbed the door and tried so hard to silently open it.

It creaked, startling the girl. Her head perked up and she stared at me for a long time, as if she were a deer caught in the glare of my gaze. Either the moon or deep emotion had drained her face of colour and her black hair looked silken.

I watched her eyes looking at me, and she seemed horrified to see my red and black overalls.

Then the girl, clutching onto a gothic-looking rabbit doll desperately, began to scream, standing up and pushing herself further to the wall.

"Get away!" She screamed. I began to panic, if anyone heard her scream…

But she saw my overalls. The poor soul must have thought I was part of Waluigi and Wario. Maybe she was a victim too?

"Shush! Shh!" I hushed, placing a finger over my lips. She didn't calm down. I walked in and closed the door behind me. That scared her even more.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed again, grabbing a metal tray and threw it towards me. I dodged it, and it clashed against the door behind me. I trembled. As I turned to face the little girl, a small red being appeared from under the girl's hair and darted towards me. I cried out at the red blur, and was suddenly face-to-face with a small impish devil, its black eyes glaring at me.

"Don't make me hurt you!" He growled in a small voice.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. You're safe," I decided to take a few more steps further, trying hard to find a way to calm the girl down. The little red devil imp snatched a clump of my hair and tried to pull me away, but it didn't stop me. I dropped onto my knees and grabbed her shuddering tiny arms and looked at her. Wow, she had such wide, innocent red eyes…

She seemed to have stopped screaming and flailing when she looked at me, her eyes locked with mine. She had calmed down quickly, and looked amazed.

"Y-You're eyes…" She said. I began to panic. What was wrong with my eyes? But to my surprise, she smiled lightly. "You have eyes like me…"

Like her? Does that mean my eyes were red too?

I ignored the comment for a time. By then, the red impish devil flew away from me, looking a little calmer than before and sat on the girl's shoulder, staring at me suspiciously.

"My name is Wario-Girl," I whispered gently. "What's your name?"

"Ashley…" Said the girl. She pointed at the little devil. ""And this is Red,"

"That's a pretty name,"

She pouted.

"Don't treat me like a child,"

I stuttered for a reply, suddenly seeing an eight-year old child turning into a teenager.

"W-What are you doing here?"

She paused, and shook her head.

"I-I don't know. Wario wanted my help to make games…b-but…than she turned up…"

"Who?"

"I don't know…she had a pretty voice…"

I paused, thinking. I knew Wario made Micro-Games at WarioWare, but why bring a child to a hell-hole like this? "Wario changed…" Ashley continued in a small voice, looking down. "And so did Waluigi…" She perked her head up at me. "It must be the curse,"

"The curse?" Yes, Luna mentioned it before. What was this curse about?

"_Ei ju'ji ma'ta,_" Ashley replied in a foreign-tongue so fluidly it caught me by surprise. She giggled at my blank stare. "The Killer Bouquet," She added matter-of-factly.

"What does this 'Killer Bouquet' do?"

Ashley stopped and thought for a moment, but then Red shook his chibi-sized head.

"Ashley! You can't be talking to strangers," He cried out. Ashley faced him and nodded once.

"Red, it is okay. I can tell by her eyes that she is good,"

I blinked.

"How?"

"I can just tell," She replied. I smiled gently. I was grateful she calmed down, and Red seemed to have settled down too.

"Forget everything I ask, we have to get out of here," I whispered.

"You know a way out?" Ashley looked up hopefully.

"Yes. Come on," I stood up, holding my hand out. Ashley looked at me, to Red and at my hand and back to Red. She trusted me the moment she placed her petit hand into mine and I helped her up. "It's still dangerous. Promise me this, if we bump into anything nasty, you'll run and hide again, okay?"

"Okay," She said slowly, as if uncertain.

After a time, we heard nothing and then we hurried out of the Women's Locker rooms and hurried towards the Asylum hallway. Only the sounds of Ashley's tiny feet and my boots were all we could hear. As we neared, we began to see a faded trail of blood smeared onto the floor, and realised that it was leading us to our destination.

As we turned around the corner, I jolted to see my room again, only this time, the door was hanging off its hinges. At the front, there was a large pool of blood and a body seemed to have been dragged out, as the streaks of blood ran from the room down the hall were we have been.

I can almost hear a high-pitch shrill of my blood rushing through my ears, scaring me. It didn't seem to scare Ashley, as she blankly looked at it. I frowned. It can't be this room. It must be the other three. As I turned to look at the doors, room 1 and room 2 had bloody writing on it.

Room 1 said:

ONE FOR SORROW

Room 2 said:

TWO FOR JOY

I paused, thinking. It reminded me of a horror game I played back years ago…I couldn't remember the title of it. But clues like this tend to give you the answer. I assumed Door 2 was the room with the blue pipe, as escape for Ashley, Red and me would be 'joy'.

I lunged towards the door and twisted the handle, only to feel my heart sink.

"It's locked…" I sighed.

"Wario must have the keys," Ashley piped up. "He always leaves his keys in his office," I looked at her. She worked with Wario, so it didn't surprise me she knew this sort of information.

"Where would that be?"

"In Wario's Office, duh!" Red said, as if it was obvious. I shook my head.

"I mean _where_ is his office, numpy," I said at the impish devil, and Ashley giggled. It seemed relaxing hearing a young girl giggle.

"It would be on Floor 1," Ashley replied. "We can take the elevator,"

I swallowed. I didn't like the sound of that. Just opening a door to another hall or room was frightening enough, especially when I have that feeling tugging at my lungs and mind, a little voice constantly reminding me 'He could be there'…

"Follow me," Ashley beamed, and began to hurry. I hated it when she ran off like that, but I had no choice but to follow her. We ran down the hall for a while, my eyes straying over the doors, expecting to see someone.

It worried me even more to realise that Wario and Waluigi hasn't jumped out in front of us yet. Ashley and Red were already at the elevator by the time I got around the corner, and she had called it. As I walked towards them, the doors opened, startling me. "Come on," Ashley said, skipping inside. I stared at her. Why was she acting as if she was going to the Amusement Park? I shrugged to myself and joined them, eagerly closing the door. Ashley seemed to be a gothic little girl, but with a body of an eight-year old and a mind of an adult. This was most strange.

The door closed and I grabbed onto the metal bars and as the elevator dropped downwards, I frowned at the motion.

"Are you frightened of Elevators?" Red asked, his voice full of wonder. I smiled lightly and shook my head.

"Too many horror games," I smirked. "Bad things always happen in elevators…I just hope it doesn't happen…"

Thank the Gods, it didn't. The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened, showing us the aisle, a tiny hallway with a tight corner. This was very strange to be the first floor. I took a deep breath, and felt Ashley grabbing my hand, pulling me out of the elevator. I felt lightened a little…but how funny, a child braver than an adult…what was _wrong_ with me?

The narrow corridor, big enough for a crowd of adults to walk down single-file, was a long stretch, and it made me realise how it contradicted the entire hospital above us. Was this a secret floor?

Ashley seemed to know where she was going…

We finally made it to the end of the narrow hallway and was greeted by another door. WARIO'S OFFICE.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. The room seemed to be a very large operating room. Two hospital beds were lined up together, and I flinched to see body-bags lying on them. Poor sods.

Ashley tugged my hand and I followed her in, closing the door behind me.

"I don't like this place…" Red said, something distasteful in his voice.

"I agree," I muttered. Ashley took a deep sigh.

"The keys-"

Suddenly, the three of us screamed when the two body-bags began to move, viciously, as if trying to escape. Ashley and Red screamed again, and I went to scream again, but beneath our screaming, I heard more screaming.

Muffled screams.

The bodies in the bags were alive.

"Get me out!"

"Show yourself, you coward!" Another voice called out.

"They're alive!" Red cried out.

"Unzip the bags!" I ordered, and hurried to one of them, grabbing the zip and pulling it down, revealing a startled beautiful face, her hair tied in two long, thick violet plaits that fell over her front. Her eyes, forest-green, stared at me in horror and she sat up, breathing in the damp air.

Ashley and Red took my order and rushed to the other body-bag, unzipping that too and another figure sat up, panting. I turned to the other body and stared at Princess Daisy, as she shook her head.

"What the hell is happening?" Daisy cried out, her tomboyish voice echoed in the room. She snapped an accusing glare at me. "What do you want?"

"Don't jump the gun, we have just saved you, I can tell you that," I replied bitterly, angry at the accusing finger that was pointed at me.

"Saved us?" The other girl spoke. I turned to her. She appeared to be a Princess too, but not a Princess I know.

"Yes," Ashley piped up. "This is Wario-Girl, she is here to save us," She beamed. I shuddered, suddenly realising that I was brought here to save people. I wondered how hard this was going to be, but I'm not going to leave these Princesses behind.

"Wario-Girl, hey?" Daisy said, hopping off the bed. "Aren't you working with Wario?"

"No,"

"Then why do you bear his name?" She narrowed her eyes and I sighed heatedly.

It was from a fucking username of a site! I wanted to snap.

"Because I do," I replied slowly, biting my original reply back. "I want to get the fuck out of here, so if you wish to be free, follow me,"

"What's your name?" Red asked, looking at the other princess. The purple-haired princess jumped off the bed.

"I'm Princess Clawdia,"

"Why would Wario want two Princesses?" Red asked. Ashley shook her head.

"And where's Peach?"

"I didn't see her," Daisy replied. Clawdia shook her head.

"Neither have I," She said, and I noticed the bitterness in her voice. A rival?

"How can we get outta here?" Daisy asked, her knuckles on her hips. Ashley turned to her.

"Wario-Girl knows a way out,"

"Oh does she now?" Daisy said, folding her arms and looking at me. I didn't like the way she was looking at me.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Daisy said nothing. "Listen, if I was working with Wario, I'd have your head on a pike right now and be laughing like crazy as I smear your blood on that wall behind you like paint, but I am not, okay? So there,"

Daisy, Ashley, Clawdia and Red seemed horrified of the image I placed in their heads, but I was cold, tired, hungry and scared. I wanted out, and Daisy's accusations were not helping me. I turned away from the gazes, finally having enough and began to look around. Ashley began to talk to Clawdia and Daisy, asking for some answers and I weren't really listening. The room was lit up brightly, so it was almost painful to look for so long. I turned my head to a small table before the office window, and smiled to see a set of keys there. I walked towards them and picked them up, glancing at the label:

ASYLUM

I smirked to myself. Now, time to head back.

I looked up from the keys and felt the blood drain from my face as I saw a frighteningly tall shadow behind the glass window before me, his lean hand placed against the glass almost longingly, his stare gleaming in the darkness of the office. My eyes looked up and saw his face. It didn't take long to realise what had happened.

"RUN!" I yelled.

I heard Ashley scream, and Daisy and Clawdia screamed too, instantly seeing what I have seen. Waluigi laughed behind the glass and jumped through the window; throwing countless sharp shards of glass everywhere. He was wielding that fucking chainsaw of his again. I scrambled from my spot, feeling pieces of sharp glass flicking and biting at my flesh. That was when Wario burst out through the office door, startling Ashley. I cried out again. Clawdia and Ashley were at the door already, swinging it open. Daisy followed them closely and I managed to squeeze myself through the door, slamming it shut.

It didn't lag them much, as we heard the door being kicked open the moment we turned around the sharp corner.

The fright of the chase crawled in my body, making my legs shudder violently, almost too difficult to run, but I forced myself to go, seeing the back of Daisy's once-beautiful dress and hair. The elevator doors were already open, thank god. Ashley and Clawdia dived inside, along with Daisy and I shot through too. Clawdia was hammering her index finger at the close button.

To our dismay, the elevator growled a buzzing noise.

"Too much weight!" Ashley squealed, her crimson eyes growing in panic.

"No! We must lose weight," Clawdia pointed out. Before I could even figure out what to do in the little time we had, I felt someone pushing me out of the elevator. To my rage, it was Daisy.

"Wario-Girl!" Ashley squealed, her voice shrilling.

"Waluigi wants you! You leave!" Daisy exclaimed. I shook violently. I gripped onto Daisy's shoulder, now angry, the elevator doors closing around us. It touched our arms, slightly pushing them together, but it stopped, confused to why there was bodies in the way. The chainsaw grew louder, and Waluigi and Wario shot towards us. The doors attempted to close again.

"Quickly!" Clawdia panicked. "Daisy, leave her alone! Don't do that!"

"No way I'm dying here," Daisy screamed, her eyes full of eagerness to win the fight between me and her. Then Ashley screamed again. At that moment, I saw Wario's massive hand clawing its way past under my arm and snatched at Daisy's bloodied dress. Daisy screamed, and Wario pulled her out of the elevator, pushing me past her. Daisy screamed in horror, eyes full of tears now. Despite her recent attitude with me, I couldn't just leave her.

"Daisy!" I cried out, reaching out and clutching onto her petit hands. She desperately gripped onto my wrists, her face drenched with tears.

"Wario-Girl!" Daisy's voice trembled. Then I looked up.

Waluigi was staring at me.

Wario laughed and Daisy screamed. Suddenly, with one more violent tug, her hands slipped past mine, and her last desperate scream echoed around me. The door closed, nearly cutting my arms and I was forced to pull back.

"Fuck!" I screamed again. "_Noooo_!"

Ashley screamed again, hiding her face into Clawdia's dress. Red hid under Ashley's black locks.

The elevator doors closed all the way. We heard another scream, sharply cut off by the roar of a chainsaw, and soon, that horrific sound of razor-sharp blades cutting through flesh filled the air, blood heavily slapping around the metal walls like falling mud. Tears stood heavy in my eyes, the last cry of terror ringing in my head, and I soon felt the elevator moving up turtle-slow. I pressed myself against the door, shocked, panting, unsure what has happened.

Daisy…

She died.

She's dead.

I was unable to protect her…

I slowly slumped against the wall, sliding down onto my knees, and I cried angrily.

I have failed to save another…


End file.
